degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3284502-20160621025002
More Yany Headcanons Because I Have A Problem God Help Me - Yara likes to rub in how much taller she is than Dany (away from important people of course because she is more astute than that). She holds things over Dany's heads constantly, trying to make her jump for them like a baby bird (or baby dragon). Dany gives her the evil eye until Yara gives it to her.....and then, later, Dany lands in front of Yara on Drogon's back and calmly asks 'Who's taller now?' Yara just looked at her and said 'Drogon.' Point: Yara. - Dany took charge of baby Visenya (yes, I am adopting Karen's name for her) and her education quickly. Even as an infant and young toddler, she could often be found sitting in Dany's lap at court or at council meetings. Dany wanted her to be as comfortable there as she was in the nursery. A good queen should know all she could about everything, appropriateness of topics be damned - she took full advantage of royal wealth to have her daughter instructed in not just manners, folklore, religion, music, domestic arts, riding (taught by a Dothraki of course) and figures, but also in strategy, history, heraldry, politics, economics, languages, what they knew of the sciences, geography, rhetoric, logic, culture, astronomy, philosophy, reading, law, writing, combat (at least enough to understand and command men in battle and ride a dragon into battle - even if that hadn't been Dany's notion, Yara would have had a near royal fit at the idea her daughter couldn't fight - fuck reaving, they aren't the only pirates out there and she'd be damned by the Drowned God if she didn't teach her child to hold them off), and intrigue - all traditionally male subjects that Dany shoveled down her daughter's throat from a young age. If she wasn't with her tutors, she was either with Dany being coached on ruling, sailing with Yara and her crew (or uncle Theon), meeting members of the court, or being taught to sniff out information by Varys and Tyrion. She took some subjects better than others (heraldry, history, riding, philosophy, politics and strategy) but nobody could question that Dany did everything to raise a very well educated princess. Yara, only half-jokingly, said Visenya after 7 years had been better educated than Yara had been in thirty nine. Dany responded by giving Yara one of the sweets she used to reward Visenya for good work. Courtiers like to joke that Dany picked Visenya up from the birthing chamber and plunked her in a desk in front of a maester. - Dany and Yara were in awe of each other's soldiers - Dany at the Islanders naval prowess, Yara over the Unsullied on land and the Dothraki mounted. - Yara taught Dany some 'girl moves'. Dany showed her some Essos moves. - Yara's got a 'no work talk in bed' rule. Seriously, Dany, you cannot solve all the kingdom's problems in your sleep so please shut up and rest before you work yourself to an early grave. - Yara's suggestion for everything is 'feed him to the dragons'. Doesn't matter what it is, feed it to the dragons. When Dany told her to think of something else, she was horrified when Yara only half jokingly suggested 'cut him up for fish bait'. - It is NO FUN when Yara returns to the Iron Islands. The Red Keep feels less lively. Yara once threatened to bring a dragon there to make everyone stay in line even when she's away. Dany isn't sure she was joking. - Yara made Theon her castellan for when she's at the Red Keep. - Visenya is Theon's new favourite family member - she's the only one who didn't know him as a fuckup or a traitor or Reek. He can just be her fun uncle that helped teach her to sail and shoot and be her confidant at court. Yara liked to jokingly blame Theon's side of the family for her mistakes - Visenya fell ? 'I blame Theon's blood.' Visenya doesn't understand her lesson? 'This is Theon's lousy blood at work.' Visenya did something dumb? 'THEON, YOUR BLOOD IS FUCKING UP AGAIN.' - Yara doesn't even pretend to remember all of Dany's titles - she just settles for 'Your Grace' in front of people and 'Your Royal Fine Arse' alone. - Yara kept sailing as long as she physically could when she was pregnant, until Dany, Theon, the Council, not to mention half her crew, broke her down enough to make her stay before she gave birth on the sea. After the baby was out, she left for a voyage later that day. She liked to brag she could kill a man with one hand and keep Visenya on her hip with the other. They don't know for sure - Dany wouldn't let her try it. 'You are NOT bringing my daughter to a sword fight, Yara, I don't care HOW traditional it might be for Ironborn!' 'It's not a tradition - I just thought it might make a good story.' 'YARA.' - Yara's become closer with the dragons until they don't snap at her anymore. - Their Small Council includes Tyrion, Varys, Grey Worm, and Missandei. Tyrion is the hand of the king, Varys is master of whisperers, and Grey Worm and Missandei aren't holding traditional positions, they're just advisors. Grey Worm isn't on the Kingsguard because he's not a knight, and Missandei doesn't know much about any of the positions (although she learns about the law and money quickly enough when asked to help those masters). Yara wanted Theon to be the Master of Ships, but he wouldn't take it. He just wanted to return to Pyke (hence why she made him castellan).